Daphne Blake (Live Action!)
Daphne is Jacob's older sister otherwise known as siseybare and is the second protagonist of Jacob And Daphne. Bio Daphne is the older sister of Jacob Blake who she loves very much. In the episode I Miss Madelyn she witnesses her brother upset because Madelyn moved away so she tries to make him happy by letting him live with her in her room and so that he wasn't lonely. Before she invited him to live with her he was living with their parents but after a few years they both past away and he became a lonesome kid. Daphne cannot see her brother really sad, because she wants Jacob to be happy even with her and Daphne confomerts him she normaly lets him use her jacket for a blanket or if he's cold. Daphne always does her best to keep her baby brother happy and safe and she is happy to be with her brother. Jacob means so much to her and always put him first before the mysteries and Fred. She realizes she needs her baby brother more then Fred and she could never bear the thought of losing him. In one episode Jacob quit Mystery Inc. because Fred was treating him unfair which also caused Daphne to break up with him and leave Mystery Inc. When she found out her baby brother joined the military she wasn't happy at first but she then realizes that she can see him when she is either down there at the base or when he is home on leave. During that period when her last day with him she was trying hard not to cry but she could hold it in and thus she cried in his arms. She has a special bond with her baby brother that grows stronger each time they are together. Daphne cares deeply about her baby brother a lot though she feels she isn't trusted by her parents origianlly but before their parents passed away they decided to give the custody papers to Daphne. Daphne has taken Jacob to see every Star Wars movie when they came out and they normal have lightsaber duals she would be the Sith Lord and he would be a Jedi. In the episode I'm Not Going To Prom Daphne tries to convince him to go to the prom but he said he won't go because of Madelyn moved and broke up with him so she told him she'll go with him since they love dancing together. Daphne really loves dancing with her brother a lot no matter what. Daphne has a separation issue with her brother they do not like being away from each other so Daphne gave her jacket she let him use so she will remember their time together. She is very conserned about her brother because he has an imginary friend named Kagome from Inuyasha which is an anime they watch. Daphne loves her brother unconditionaly she even takes him to eat out somewhere in the Mystery Machine. Jacob occsainaly has headaches and the stoamch flu so Daphne plays nurse and she then became know as Nurse Daphne. She gets a job as a nurse at the Coolsvill Hospital she loves taking care of people that are hurt or in a serious situation mostly her brother being sent to the hospital having a coma for six hours and the hostpital has to keep him over night and she decides with him the doctor said it is serious and he might die though he grabs Daphne's hand and opens his eyes. Daphne started to tear up at the sight of her baby brother in danger. She is really attached to her brother and will do anything to keep him from getting hurt like in street fights so she helps him fight by teaching him karite. Trivia *In the Holloween special she dresses as Princess Kitana from Mortal Kombat. '' *She enjoys video games like her brother and her all time favorite video game series is the ''Mario series Family Jacob: Brother Gallery Sarah-in-Scooby-Doo-2-Monsters-Unleashed-sarah-michelle-gellar-15590949-720-540.jpg|Daphne telling Fred they cannot be together because he is being unfair to Jacob. Sarah-in-Scooby-Doo-2-Monsters-Unleashed-sarah-michelle-gellar-15781061-720-540.jpg|Daphne tries to convince her brother to come home Sarah-in-Scooby-Doo-2-Monsters-Unleashed-sarah-michelle-gellar-15591019-720-540.jpg|Daphne learns of Jacob's broken heart Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Characters